Clueless tobi
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: another tobi  daidara pairing thing not as good as it should be but i'm kinda busy


Clueless Tobi

Written by : Hisoka and Ryuu

Genre: humor/ Mature

Summary: One Day Deidara got so fed up the with so cute and cuddily Tobi that he decided to just **Censor **him….yeah

Ryuu: There must be more Tobi and Deidara out there and we are the people to do it!

Hisoka: (Nodding) We are hoping to write more of this paring in the near future… very near future…

Ryuu: Or at least we hope so.

One day in the Akaski base,Deidara was busy in his room making clay birds when suddenly somebody went through the door very loudly that Deidara almost went boom. "SEMPAI!! KISAME AND ITACHI WERE BEING ANTI SOCIAL AND THEN HE HIT ME WITH HIS FUZZY SWORD AND ITACHI GLARED AT ME!!!!!"

"Tobi… How old are you now?"

"Ummmm…. 19 sempai…tobi's a good boy!!" Deidara glared and his eye twitched.'_What the hell is wrong with this kid!! I'm sick of hearing him …WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!!' _ he thought as the other danced around the room with overly happy joy. "tobi…stop moving…for the love of god un!" he shouted already getting a pounding head ache. Tobi stopped and if you could see his face he was probably blinking "what's wrong sempai?" he asked.

"just…just shut up you swirly bitch!!" he muttered sitting down and trying to calm down a little bit. Tobi pointed a finger and said "SEMPAI CURSED!" Deidara didn't say anything but just rubbed his temple because his brain was getting an owie. A thought a very sadistic thought popped up in his mind of making Tobi get an owie too but somewhere else. He quickly got up and locked the door, but Tobi did not notice because he was complaining about something that involed peanut butter. Diedara only smirked at the innocence that was about to vanish from the other's mind. "Hey tobi..come here for a sec un" he said hiding back the sinister smile he had on. Tobi happily did as he was told. "what sempai? What is it" he asked. Diedara looked the other over slowly.

"come closer un" he said softly

"sempai?" tobi asked alittle confused as for why the other wanted him to get closer .

"tell me tobi…have you touched yourself here un?" Diedara asked as he put and hand on the other's crotch rubbing it through the robes. Tobi gasped "s-sempai what are you doing.." he was bitting his lip under his mask. Deidara smirked.

"you can't possibly mean to say that you never tried pleasuring yourself un" diedara said applying more pressure to the other's groin making the other moan. "s-sempai..stop it feels weird" tobi stammered from behinde his mask. Diedara was takin pleasure in this and could feel himself getting harder. "tobi..it's natural you feel hot right un?" he asked seductively slowly seducing the other into a slight pant "s-sempai..i-it's hot" tobi whimpered quickly grabing the other's shoulder for support. Diedara only continued with his rubbing teasing the teen more. "i-I feel weird…stop doing this ugn…" tobi moaned more. Diedara slipped his hand under the other's robe and rubbed the boxers. Tobi gasped moaning. He was confused he never felt this way.

"S-semp-"

"call me Diedara un"

he whispered pulling the other who shivered again in pleasure. Tobi was panting and most likely putting on a good face under the mask. Deidara wanted to see the face. He quickly pinned the other down onto the near by desk most likely bruiseing the other's hip. "sempai that hurt …bully" tobi whined. Deidara was to sucked up in his own sexual lust to really care about the annoying thing the other had just said. He yanked the mask off the teen. Like in those cheesy love scene it went in slow movement. Tobi's one red eye shimmered contrasting with it's other patched eye. His face was flushed and his raven hair stuck to his face. Diedara was now ready to please both of them. Tobi saw the lust full look in the other's eyes and gulped. And as tobi expected from his older partner he was naked in two seconds flat. Tobi felt rather un comfortable standing in nothing in front of the other. "h-hey what about you?"

to be contuied

Hisoka: yeah sorry about not finishing it I promise I'll do it when I'm not piled with work and other things so for give me


End file.
